Jogos e Prémios
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: Quando se joga com uma criança os prémios finais nem sempre são os esperados… Short DG Fluffy


**Jogos e Prémios**

_"Oh! Mas eu vou mata-lo!"_ – Pensou olhando o relógio

Sentada na mesa do restaurante já esperava à mais de quinze minutos

_"'-Não Gin, não te vou poder ir buscar, encontramo-nos no restaurante. Não te atrases!' Não me atraso? Quando ele chegar vamos ter uma conversa séria! Fazer-me esperar! Logo hoje!"_

Olhou de novo o relógio, marcava 20:20.

_"Sempre quero saber o motivo do atraso dele!"_

Impaciente olhou em volta e nem sinal do moreno no restaurante. Assustou-se ao ver um rapazinho muito loiro e de olhos azuis a emergir debaixo da mesa, sentando-se na cadeira livre à sua frente.

"-Olá." – Disse ele simpático piscando os olhos azuis.

"-O…Olá. estás sozinho? Onde estão os teus pais? Devem estar preocupados por terem perdido um filho tão giro."

"-O pai está ali." –Apontou algures para uma das mesas mas a ruiva não conseguiu identificar ninguém.

"-Quantos anos tens?" – Perguntou estranhando tamanha desenvoltura num rapazinho tão pequeno.

"-Estes." – Respondeu erguendo os dedos – "Cinco."

"-Como…?"

"-Tens namorado? Porque o pai tem muitas namoradas. Mas eu não gosto delas. Elas não são giras como tu, nem falam comigo. Tu podias ser namorada do pai." – Concluiu com um enorme sorriso.

Espantada riu com a declaração do pequeno, que não deixou de ser engraçada.

"-Qual é o teu nome?"

"-Ginevra."

"-Giner... Ginev…"

"-Mas podes chamar-me Ginny, toda a gente chama."

"-Estás à espera do teu namorado Ginny?"

"-É… Estou…"

Um dos empregados aproximou-se da mesa com um pequeno envelope.

"-Srta. Weasley, chegou isto para si."

"-Obrigada." – Agradeceu lendo o bilhete.

"-'Tás triste? O teu namorado já não vem?"

"-Não, parece que ele já não vem…"

"-Eu fico aqui, para não 'tares sozinha."

"-Obrigada mas acho que tens de voltar para perto do teu pai."

"-Não, eu já sou grande!"

"-Aí sim?"

"-Sim."

"-E este rapaz tão grande tem some?"

"-Liam."

"-Liam?"

"-William Malfoy." – Completou uma outra voz que a fez desviar os olhos do rapazinho.

À sua frente, com as mãos pousadas nos ombros de Liam estava nem mais nem menos que Draco Malfoy.

"-E este o teu pai?" – Perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Draco. O pequeno apenas acenou.

"-Pensava que te tinha dito que não é educado demorares William."

"-Mas…"

"-E julgo também ter-te ensinado que é uma falta de educação extrema sentar-se na mesa de outras pessoas, sem ser convidado."

"-Não tem mal algum Malfoy."

"-Não estás a tentar dizer-me como educar o meu filho, pois não?"

"-Não, claro que não."

"-Ainda bem. William, não achas que é altura de voltares para a tua mesa?"

"-Mas ela tá sozinha, o namorado dela não vem."

"-Ah, não vem…"

"-Não. Posso ficar com ela?"

"-Não. Mas o que achas se a Weasley…"

"-Ginevra." – Corrigiu.

"-…se a _Ginevra_ for para a nossa mesa?"

"-Boa! Vens?"

"-Eu acho melhor não…"

"-Não vais estragar a felicidade do William, vais?"

"-Isso é chantagem emocional."- Retorquiu ao ver a cara de cachorrinho abandonado que Liam fazia.

"-Isso é um sim?"

"-Sim."

"-Boa!"

O pequeno pegou na mão da ruiva e arrastou-a até uma das mesas, do outro lado do restaurante.

"-Cuidado com a nossa convidada William." – Advertiu – "-Ginevra." – Chamou afastando a cadeira para que a ruiva se pudesse sentar.

"-Obrigada."

Antes que Draco pudesse tomar o lugar vazio do outro lado da mesa Liam ocupou-o deixando apenas o lugar ao lado da ruiva livre.

"-Posso ir ao…"

"-Outra vez?"

O pequeno apenas acenou com cara de aflição,

"-Vê se desta vez não paras na mesa de nenhuma mulher bonita." – O loirinho apenas sorriu antes de sair da mesa apressado.

"-Não sabia que tinhas um filho…" – Comentou casualmente sem saber o que mais dizer.

"-Muita gente não o sabe."

"-Mas seria de esperar que os jornalistas do 'Profeta Diário' e de outras publicações tivessem descoberto a sua existência"

"-Ele estava sobre a guarda da mãe, fora do país. Nos últimos dois anos têm sido educado na Mansão Malfoy pelos melhores tutores."

"-Nestes dois anos ele nunca saiu da Mansão?"

"-A Mansão tem tudo o que ele precisa, vastos jardins e tudo o que ele possa desejar."

"-Mas ele é uma criança pequena, precisa de conviver com outras crianças da idade dele. Não o podes deixar trancado, longe do mundo."

"-É o meu filho. Além disso não está trancado, tem toda a liberdade, desde que seja nos terrenos da Mansão. Nunca lhe faltou nada nem vai faltar.

"-Quer dizer que é a primeira vez que o deixas sair de casa?"

"-Tinha de certificar que estava educado o suficiente, afinal ele é um Malfoy!"

"-Ele é uma criança! Afinal que mãe é a dele que o deixa entregue nas mãos de uma pessoa como tu?"

"-Finalmente William." – Disse a quando a visão do filho, desviando o assunto.

"-Vocês já são namorados?" – Perguntou apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

"-Quantas vezes é necessário repetir William, que não é de bom tom colocar os cotovelos sobre a mesa?"

"-Desculpa pai." – Pediu afastando no mesmo instante os cotovelos da mesa.

"-E mantêm-te direito."

Liam endireitou-se no mesmo momento, parecendo exactamente o pai.

"-É engraçado como vocês dois são tão parecidos." – Comentou no final da refeição.

Tinha passado todo o jantar a reparar nos loiros, na igualdade de movimentos, pegavam nos talheres do mesmo jeito, levavam o copo aos lábios ao mesmo tempo.

"-Não só fisicamente, mas também no comportamento. Ele faz tudo tal e qual como tu." – Disse num tom mais baixo enquanto via o pequeno a lambuzar-se com o gelado – " Queres ajuda Liam?" – Ofereceu pegando no guardanapo.

"-Não obrigado. Eu consigo sozinho."

Ele pegou no próprio guardanapo mas acabou por sujar-se ainda mais. A ruiva levantou-se e agachou-se ao lado da cadeira de William, ajudando-o a limpar-se.

"-Vês, foi fácil."

"-Obrigado Ginny." – Agradeceu sorridente, continuando a comer o seu gelado.

"-William, que tal portares-te como um cavalheiro e acompanhares a nossa convidada até à saída enquanto eu pago a conta?"

"-Sim pai" – Pegou na mão da ruiva e sorridente caminhou ao lado dela até à saída do restaurante.

"Tu e o pai já são namorados?" – Perguntou assim que saíram do restaurante.

"-Liam…"

"-William Alexander Malfoy. Parece-me que os elfos te andam a contar histórias em demasia. Não importunes a Ginevra novamente com perguntas desse tipo, estamos entendidos?"

"-Sim pai."

"-Não tem mal Malfoy, a sério."

"-Eu é que sei o que tem mal ou não. Agora William, não achas que é tempo de voltar-mos à Mansão?"

"-Mas e a Ginny?"

"-Nós vamos levar a Ginevra a casa e convidá-la para se juntar a nós no almoço de amanhã, o que te parece?"

"-Vens Ginny?"

"-Eu não.."

"-Oh… Vem lá almoçar… Eu e o pai almoçamos sempre sozinhos… Podias vir…"

"-A sério Liam… Não vai dar."

"-Mas Ginny…"

"-Ouviste o que a Ginevra disse."

O rapaz suspirou pesadamente e entrou no carro que o pai lhe indicou.

"-Porque não aceitaste o nosso convite?" – Perguntou enquanto abria a porta para a ruiva entrar no carro.

"-Eu tenho uma vida, eu tenho um namorado. O Harry não vai ficar contente em saber que jantei contigo isto para não falar do teu convite para o almoço." – Respondeu entrando no carro.

Draco fechou a porta e fez o mesmo em seguida.

"-Só o fiz pelo William."

"-Não esperava que tivesses outros motivos."

"-Era muito pedir-te, como um favor pessoal, que te juntasses a nós numa refeição na Mansão?"

"-E porquê pergunto eu."

"-Porque tu és a primeira pessoa que o William se apega nestes dois anos, tu e o Zabini mas esse é uma má influencia. O que me dizes, só um almoço. Se for necessário eu mesmo falo com o Potter."

"-Não, não, deixa estar. Eu resolvo o que houver a resolver com ele. A que horas é o almoço?"

"-À uma. Mando um carro buscar-te."

"-Vais Ginny?" – Perguntou atento à conversa trocada entre os adultos.

"-Vou sim Liam."

"-Boa. Obrigado Ginny." – Esticou-se o suficiente e beijou a face da ruiva.

"-De nada Liam."

"-Como é que me vais levar a casa se nem ao menos sabes onde moro?"

"-Mas eu sei onde moras. Devias dizer ao teu irmão para aprender a falar mais baixo. Estava a vangloriar-se do belo apartamento que o Potter te ofereceu, falava tão alto que qualquer um que passasse no corredor poderia ouvir que se situava na melhor parte da cidade, bem de frente para o parque."

"-Estás entregue." –Anunciou parando o carro.

"-Obrigada por tudo Malfoy."

"-De nada."

"-Até amanhã Liam."

"-Xau Ginny, té manhã! Não te esqueças do almoço!"

"-Eu não me esqueço. Adeus Malfoy, adeus Liam."

Saiu do carro e com um sorriso entrou no seu apartamento. Mas logo o seu sorriso se desvaneceu à visão do namorado sentado no sofá.

"-Onde estavas Gin?"

"-Onde estava? Isso pergunto eu! Deixaste-me sozinha no restaurante!"

"-Não foi por querer. O treino de quidditch demorou mais do que esperava, sabes que amanhã temos um jogo super importante."

"-É talvez tenham, mas podias ter marcado o jantar para outra altura. Não foi nada simpático da tua parte deixar-me pendurada!"

"-Desculpa Gin, prometo que te compenso. Quando sairmos do jogo…"

"-Eu não vou ao jogo."

"-Como não? È o jogo mais importante da época!"

"-Eu combinei um almoço para amanhã. Calha à hora do jogo."

"-Não pode ser! Ainda esta manhã falámos, disseste que ias. Como é que combinaste um almoço para amanhã, sabendo que havia jogo?"

"-Enquanto tu me deixavas pendurada no restaurante alguém, cortês o suficiente, certificou-se que eu não jantaria sozinha."

"-Quem? Quem foi o cretino que se atreveu a meter-se com a minha namorada? E porque aceitaste o convite dele? Conhecia-lo?"

"-Se não tivesses cancelado o jantar eu não tinha jantado com outra pessoa!" – Respondeu exaltada –"Se o conheço? Bem agora conheço melhor se é isso que queres saber."

"-Gin…"

"-Harry estou cansada, vou dormir. Até amanhã."

"-Mas Gin… E o jogo? Tens a certeza que não podes desmarcar esse almoço?"

"-Tenho a certeza absoluta. Até amanhã Harry."

"-Será que esse almoço é mais importante do que veres o meu jogo?"

"-Ainda tens dúvidas?"

"-Não podes reconsiderar?"

"-Boa noite Harry."

Suspirou com a atitude da namorada e aparatou, era melhor não discutir com ela.

Acordou cedo e nada bem disposta. Ainda estava furiosa com o namorado e com a mania dele de a deixar sempre para segundo plano.

"_Desta vez foi o Quidditch, o que será a seguir?"_

Ainda irritada, mesmo depois de ter tomado um banho relaxante, dirigiu-se à sala, sentando-se no sofá com um livro na mão.

-Oh livrinho chato… - Murmurou atirando o livro para a outra ponta do sofá.

-Quem é que é chato? – Ouviu sussurrar bem perto do seu ouvido.

-O livro Harry… O Livro….

-Por momentos pensei que estivesses a falar de mim – Disse beijando-lhe o pescoço – Tens a certeza que não vens ao jogo?

-Harry…

-Eu sei, eu sei, o almoço… Mas Gin, tu és o meu amuleto da sorte… Sem ti…

-O teu amuleto da sorte! – Perguntou exaltada levantando-se do sofá – Eu pensava que era tua namorada! Não um objecto para te dar sorte!

-Gin… Foi forma de falar! Não te exaltes!

-Forma de falar? Com a verdade me enganas! Então é para isso que eu sirvo? Para ir aos jogos, como um troféu ou um 'amuleto da sorte'? É para isso…

-Gin, fofinha…

-Fofinha não! Eu já não suporto mais esta situação! Para ti tudo está à minha frente! Saídas com os meus irmãos, com os colegas de equipa, treinos, jogos! Tu nunca tens tempo para mim!

-Gin, estás a ser injusta!

-Eu? Injusta? Tu ontem deixaste-me pendurada no restaurante! Ontem fazíamos dois anos de namoro!

-Mas Gin, o treino…

-Outra vez o Quidditch! Mas para quê que te dás ao trabalho? O Quidditch é a tua vida, eu só estou a empatar!

-Gin, estás a exagerar, foi só um jantar.

-Só um jantar? Foi só um jantar ontem! Quantas vezes me deixaste pendurada nestes dois anos? Quantas vezes desmarcaste coisas à ultima da hora porque um dos teus amigos 'precisava de ti'? Quantas vezes..

-Gin, por favor, não vamos discutir.

-Não! Já não vamos discutir mais porque já não temos relação alguma para discutir!

-Gin, tu não podes deixar-me, este apartamento é meu e…

-Eu tenho pais, sabes? E mesmo que não tivesse, sei virar-me sozinha! Podes ficar com o teu apartamento…

-Gin, Gin, senta-te acalma-te. Estás de cabeça quente, não vamos resolver nada assim. Nós falamos depois do jogo, vais estar mais calma e….

-Depois do jogo… - Murmurou – Todo bem Harry, nós falamos, depois do jogo…

-Óptimo – Aproximou-se dela com a intenção de a beijar mas a ruiva desviou a face – Até depois do jogo – Sussurrou desaparecendo com um pop.

-Idiota! – Gritou, atirando o livro para onde, segundos antes, estivera o namorado.

_"Eu estou louca, doida, completamente passada dos carretos. Os meus irmãos matar-me-iam se soubesse o que eu estou prestes a fazer! Uma Weasley a almoçar com um Malfoy, na Mansão Malfoy. Dava para ser mais irónico?"_

-Srta.? – Chamou o motorista mandado pelo loiro, quebrando a sua não tão complicada linha de pensamentos.

-Obrigada – Agradeceu quando ele a ajudou a sair do carro negro.

-Ginny! Ginny!

Voltou-se de repente para ver Liam a correr na sua direcção.

-William! Não corras! – Ordenou o Malfoy mais velho.

O pequeno abrandou consideravelmente de ritmo e quando chegou ao pé da ruiva abraçou-a pelo pescoço.

-Boa! Vieste!

-Eu disse que vinha Liam – Preparou-se para agarrar o pequeno ao colo mas Draco lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente _'Não o faças senão…'_

-Bom dia Malfoy – Cumprimentou quando passou por ele, sendo puxada por William.

-Anda Ginny, vais ver o meu quarto, e o quarto dos brinquedos…

-Ginevra –Assentiu seguindo a ruiva e o filho para o interior da Mansão.

-…e a biblioteca grande, e o jardim, e a piscina…

-Mas primeiro William, vamos almoçar.

-Vamos comer no salão grande! Nós nunca vamos lá… só quando há convidados. O Tio Blaise não é convidado por isso ficamos no outro salão mas tu és convidada, por isso vamos almoçar no grande!

-Isso parece-me bem. - Concluiu sorridente, continuando a ser energicamente puxada pelo pequeno.

"-Vais acabar o que tens no prato antes de te levantares."

"-Mas…"

"-William."

"-Sim pai."

Suspirou e contrariado levou à boca o garfo cheio de vegetais.

"-Acabei." – Avisou minutos depois.

"-Perfeito. Agora vais lá acima e lavas os dentes."

"-Mas a Ginny…"

"-Eu fico com a Ginevra, ela não vai a lugar algum sem ti."

"-Eu venho já Ginny" – Prometeu correndo para fora do grande salão.

Assim que Liam saiu do salão um desagradável silêncio instalou-se.

"-Pois…"

"-Exacto…"

"-Ginevra."

"-Malfoy." – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"-Diz."

"-Eu queria …hum.. Agradecer-te. É muito importante para…o William que aqui estejas. Ele nunca se apegou a ninguém para além do Blaise, que não é lá grande exemplo."

"-Talvez porque tu não o deixas conviver com outras pessoas. Ele é uma criança, precisa de estar com outras crianças, socializar."

"-Terá tempo quando for para Hogwarts."

"-E quando isso acontecer vai ser um miúdo mimado e arrogante como o pai!"

Mas antes que Draco tivesse tempo de responder Liam entrou na sala a correr.

"-Anda Ginny, anda ver o meu quarto."

"-William, quantas vezes te avisei para não correres dentro de casa?"

"-Desculpa pai." – Respondeu continuando a puxar a ruiva pela mão –"Anda Ginny."

"-Este é o meu quarto!" – Anunciou radiante empurrando com alguma dificuldade uma porta de madeira clara algures no primeiro andar.

Era um quarto enorme, muito maior do que a ruiva esperaria para uma criança de cinco anos, mas afinal ele era um Malfoy.

"-O teu quarto é lindo!"

Tudo no quarto era em tons verdes, do mais claro ao mais escuro, combinando na perfeição com as madeiras escuras dos armários e secretária.

"-Verde é a cor que eu mais gosto."

"-Já reparei!"

"-Vamos ao quarto dos brinquedos!"

"-Vamos então."

"-Não há necessidade de correr William. A Ginevra não se vai embora tão depressa."

"-O Mal… O teu pai tem razão Liam, temos tempo."

Passou toda a tarde a saltar de divisão em divisão, desde a Grande Biblioteca à piscina no jardim.

"-Ele nunca se cansa?" – Perguntou Vendo o pequeno a chama-la ao longe.

"-Ele nunca esteve tão agitado. Mas devo dizer-te, és uma sobrevivente, o Blaise dura ao pé dele no máximo duas horas antes de cair a dormir no assento mais próximo."

A ruiva riu antes de se aproximar do pequeno.

"-Ginny! Vamos andar de vassoura!"

"-Eu acho melhor não…"

"-Mas Ginny! Se tiveres medo o pai voa contigo!"

"-O William tem razão, se tiveres medo eu posso voar contigo." – Disse com um sorriso sarcástico que não passou despercebido à ruiva.

"-Não obrigada! Eu não preciso de ninguém para voar comigo."

"-Então para quê tanta cerimónia?"

"-Eu simplesmente não planeava voar hoje, só isso."

"-Anda lá Ginny!"

"-Tudo bem, mas só porque tu pedes Liam."

"-Eu vou buscar!" – Ofereceu-se correndo até um pequeno telheiro ao fundo do jardim.

"-Não corras Liam!" – Gritou a ruiva quase sem se dar conta.

"-Parece que alguém já apanhou o hábito."

"-Só não queria que ele se magoasse."

"-Eu sei."

"-Já tá!" – Anunciou carregando com dificuldade duas vassouras debaixo dos braços.

"-Obrigada Liam." – Agradeceu enquanto o loirinho lhe esticava a vassoura.

"-Tu vais com o pai?"

"-Não William, a Ginevra pode andar sozinha."

"-Mas…" – Draco sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido – "Tá bem!"

"-O que é que lhe disseste?" – Perguntou curiosa.

"-Vais ter de nos apanhar para descobrir. "- Disse levantado voo com o filho, deixando a ruiva especada.

Voou atrás deles, sem se quer se conseguir aproximar.

"-Assim não vale! Dois contra um é covardia!" – Gritou fazendo os dois loiros sorrirem, de forma igual, à distância.

"-Anda Ginny!" – Gritou o pequeno fazendo a ruiva voar mais depressa.

Draco continuava a sussurrar coisas ao ouvido do filho fazendo a ruiva ficar ainda mais curiosa.

"-O que é que vocês dois estão a tramar?"

"-Nada!" – Responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"-Dois Malfoys a conspirar contra mim? Não me agrada a situação!"

"-Vem Ginevra!" – Gritou enquanto o filho acenava energicamente à ruiva.

"-Qual é a vossa ideia?" – Perguntou desconfiada, planando ao lado deles.

"-Uma corrida!" – Anunciou William, sorridente.

"-Uma corrida?"

"-Sim!"

"-E o que ganha quem chegar primeiro?"

"-Quem chegar primeiro ao solo" – Explicou Draco – "Escolhe o seu prémio."

"-Hum… Qualquer prémio?"

"-Sim, qualquer prémio."

"-Então que vença o melhor!" – E sem esperar por um sinal do loiro partiu em direcção ao solo.

"-Batoteira!" – Ouviu William gritar assim que eles a ultrapassaram, aterrando na relva bem aparada segundos antes dela.

"-E qual vai ser o vosso prémio?"

"-O William é que escolhe." – Disse colocando as vassouras debaixo do telheiro.

"-O que é que tu queres Liam?"

"-Eu quero que dês um beijinho…"

"-Tudo bem." – Aproximou-se do loirinho e beijou-o na bochecha.

"-… ao pai."

A ruiva endireitou-se no mesmo instante olhando para Draco em busca de apoio, aquilo era uma loucura. Porém ele não se mexeu um milímetro sequer, nem para repreender o filho.

_"Então era isto que ele tanto segredava ao filho… Pois bem…"_

Aproximou-se do loiro, que ostentava um sorriso um tanto ou quanto convencido, e tal como tinha feito ao filho, beijou-o na bochecha.

"-Isso não vale!" – Reclamou o pequeno.

"-Acabaram-se os beijos por hoje, já tiveste direito ao teu prémio." – Disse divertida despenteando os cabelos do pequeno – "Que vergonha Sr. Malfoy…" – Acrescentou em tom baixo –"…usar uma criança…"

"-Tenho a consciência tranquila."

"-Consciência? Grande aquisição… E pode saber-se o que tanto segredava ao seu descendente?"

"-Apenas lhe disse que podia comer todo o bolo de chocolate que fosse capaz durante o lanche se me deixasse partilhar a vassoura com ele."

"-E porque é que isso me soa a falso?"

"-Não faço a mais pequena ideia Srta. Weasley." – Respondeu um tanto divertido estendendo um braço à ruiva que ela aceitou prontamente.

"-Eu tenho mesmo de ir… Fiquei mais tempo do que seria de esperar."

"-Mas Ginny…"

"-Liam, combinamos noutro dia, está bem? Que tal no domingo? Um dos meus sobrinhos faz anos e vai haver uma grande festa, se o teu pai deixar podes ir."

"-Posso pai? Deixa eu ir! Deixa!"

"-Eu não sei se confio o meu filho no meio de tantos Weasleys."

"-Eu sou uma Weasley, não confias o Liam perto de mim?"

"-Não é por aí Ginevra. Os teus irmãos não são os seres mais racionais à face da terra e o William é um Malfoy…"

"-Eles nunca fariam mal a uma criança!"

"-É, talvez não…"

"-Posso ir? Posso? Posso?"

"-Tudo bem."

"-Boa!" – Disse agarrando-se ao pai.

"-E que tal ires deitar-te agora?"

"-Mas só se a Ginny for comigo!" – Exigiu.

"-Tudo bem, eu levo-te lá acima…"

"-E contas-me uma história."

"-William, não achas que estás a abusar da Ginevra?"

"-Não faz mal. Uma história rápida, pode ser Liam?"

O loirinho assentiu e puxou a ruiva escada acima.

_"Ela já devia ter descido… o William não demora muito tempo a adormecer, ainda para mais depois duma tarde estafante destas…"_

Levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até ao primeiro andar e abriu a porta do quarto do filho devagar.

Deitada sobre a cama, abraçada a William que segurava um livro de pernas para o ar, aparentemente adormecida estava a ruiva.

"Não vale a pena acordá-la… Acordaria também o William."

Tirou cuidadosamente o livro das mãos do loirinho e cobriu-os com a manta verde as pés da cama.

"-Boa noite." – Sussurrou mais para si do que para eles, fechando a porta do quarto.

Sentiu alguém a mexer-se a seu lado, fazendo-a despertar ainda mais.

_"Era capaz de jurar que tinha mandado o Harry dar uma volta…" _

Antes que pudesse abrir os olhos ouviu alguém a falar a seu lado.

"-Bom dia Ginny!"

"-Oi Liam… Liam? Que horas são? O que fazes aqui?"

"-Eu durmo aqui."

Olhou em volta, tudo lá era verde, e então percebeu, tinha adormecido enquanto lia a história a William.

"-Que horas são?" – perguntou ainda atarantada tentando alisar os cabelos com as mãos.

"-Horas do pequeno-almoço." – Respondeu alguém que não Liam.

Voltou-se só para encontrar o Malfoy mais velho encostada à ombreira da porta.

"-Eu tenho que ir."

"-E o pequeno almoço?"

"-Nem devia ter ficado para jantar. As minhas coisas?"

Draco estalou os dedos e um pequeno elfo apareceu carregando-o a bolsa e o casaco da ruiva.

"-Obrigada."

"-Ginny!"

"-Sim Liam?"

"-Voltas logo?"

"-Não. Mas vemo-nos no Domingo, ok?"

"-Oh… Tá bem."

"-Como é que fazemos no Domingo?"

"-Posso passar por aqui e depois ir directamente para a Toca."

"-Não, eu passo no teu apartamento e de lá podes ir para a casa dos teus pais. A que horas queres que passe por lá?"

"-Ao meio dia."

"-Então até lá."

"-Até lá Malfoy. Adeus Liam."

"-Xau Ginny."

E acenando ao loirinho aparatou no seu apartamento.

"-O jogo acabou ontem às duas, não hoje às dez. Onde estiveste?"

Voltou-se. Sentado no sofá e com uma cara não muito agradável estava Harry.

"-Tive que fazer…"

"-Tiveste que fazer? Durante uma tarde e uma noite inteiras? Com que foste almoçar afinal?" – Perguntou exaltado levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até à ruiva.

"-É do meu interesse enquanto tu fores minha namorada!"

"-Mas eu pensava que já te tinha livrado desse encargo ontem." – Respondeu voltando-lhe as costas.

"-Ginevra não me voltes as costas!" – Irritado, puxou a ruiva pelo pulso, fazendo-a voltar-se.

"-Harry estás a magoar-me! Solta-me!" – pediu tentando livrasse do aperto do moreno.

"-Não enquanto não me ouvires! Não vou permitir que me deixes desta forma! Não vou deixar que me troques por outro!"

"-Eu não te vou trocar por ninguém! Eu simplesmente não aguento mais esta situação! Agora solta-me!" - O moreno soltou-a no mesmo instante " Eu precisos de ficar sozinha Harry."

"-Quando é que nos voltamos a ver?"

"-Eu não sei…"

"-Usa o apartamento à vontade… ele é teu, foi um presente, independentemente de continuarmos juntos ou não…" – E com isso deixou a ruiva sozinha na sala.

Suspirou, não ia ser fácil lidar com ele.

"-Estou atrasada… estou atrasada…"- Murmurava apressada enquanto reunia as peças de roupa que tencionava vestir.

Apertou, apressada, os botões da camisa e o fecho da saia e atravessou o quarto em busca das sandálias.

"-Sandálias… sandálias… Onde é que pus a porra das sandálias?"

Ajoelhou-se e colocou a cabeça debaixo da cama procurando pelas sandálias.

"-Olá Ginny!" – Ouviu gritar ao mesmo tempo que alcançava as sandálias.

E esquecendo-se completamente que ainda estava debaixo da cama levantou-se de rompante.

"-Au!"

"-Essa deve ter doido…" – Ouviu comentar.

Voltou-se só para encontrar Draco Malfoy, encostado à ombreira da porta do seu quarto, com um sorriso bem divertido.

"-Ligeiramente…" – Murmurou ainda tonta do choque –" Estou pronta." - Avisou depois de calçar as sandálias – "Vamos Liam?"

"-Vamos!"

"-E como é que tencionas levar o meu filho?"

"-Botão de transporte, não sabia se ele estava ou não habituado à Floo."

"-Tudo bem, a que horas o venho buscar?"

"-Não sei a que horas saímos da Toca…"

"-Venho buscá-lo antes do jantar, às oito."

"-Às oito será."

"-Comporta-te William. Não dês problemas à Ginevra." – Disse despenteando o cabelo do filho.

"-Sim pai."

"-Perfeito."

"-Até mais tarde Ginevra."

"-Até logo Malfoy." – Disse enquanto o via desaparecer à sua frente.

"-Vamos Ginny?"

"-Sim Vamos." – Disse caminhando até à sala.

Pegou num pequeno embrulho que estava em cima da mesa e numa pena dourada e agachou-se ao lado de Liam.

"-Quando chegar-mos à Toca vamos fazer um jogo, ok?"

"-Um jogo?"

"-Sim!"

"-Qual jogo?"

"-Nós vamos guardar um segredo. Não podemos dizer a ninguém quem é o teu pai, nem o teu nome todo. Ok?"

"-Mas porquê?"

"-Oh… Porque eu tenho muitos irmãos, e eles são uns curiosos. Então, vamos fazer o jogo?"

"-Sim!"

"-Não podes dizer nada a ninguém… Quem disser primeiro perde, e tu não queres perder, pois não?"

"-Não! E o final do jogo?"

"-O final do jogo…? Hum, quem ganhar pode escolher o seu prémio."

"-Qualquer um?"

"-Sim, qualquer um."

"-Boa!"

"-Agora agarra esta pena com força e nunca largues a minha mão, chegamos lá antes que possas dizer _'A Toca'_."

"-Gininha! Filha! Quem bom ver-te!"

"-Mãe… Ar…" – Murmurou entre os braços apertados da mãe.

"-E quem é esta beleza?" – Perguntou abraçando o loirinho.

"-É o filho de um amigo meu. Mãe este é o Liam."

"-Olá Liam."

"-Olá…" – Murmurou timidamente aproximando-se mais da ruiva.

"-Não sei o que lhe deu, não costuma ser assim…."

"-E quem é o pai dele?"

A ruiva piscou o olho a William antes de responder.

"-Como eu disse, um amigo. Onde estão os manos?"

"-No jardim a tentar controlar as crianças."

"-Passa-se alguma coisa Liam? Queres voltar para casa?"

"-Não."

Desde que tinham chegado que Liam não largava a mão da ruiva nem se desviava dela, um milímetro sequer.

"-O que foi afinal? Porque nãos estás a brincar com os outros?" – Perguntou vendo várias crianças a correr dum lado para o outro.

"-Eles tão a olhar estranho para mim."

"-Como assim estranho?"

"-Só porque o meu cabelo não é como o deles, o deles é igual ao teu mas o meu não. Não gosto do meu cabelo!"

"-O teu cabelo é lindo, é igual ao do teu pai. Não gostas de ser como ele?" – O pequeno apenas assentiu – "Então vai lá brincar com eles, eles não se importam do teu cabelo. Não te esqueças do jogo!"

Liam sorriu afastando-se de Ginny.

"-Quem era aquele miúdo?"

"-Qual miúdo Ron?"

"-Aquele que correu daqui neste mesmo instante."

"-Ah o Liam. Ele é filho dum amigo meu."

"-Lembra-me alguém mas… Deixa para lá. Ninguém de importante."

"-Onde está a Sarah? Quero dar-lhe o meu presente."

"-Deve estar no meio da criançada, podes dar-me o presente a mim, eu guardo-o lá dentro, junto com os outros."

"-Brigada Ron."

"-De nada. Mas quem é o teu amigo afinal?"

"-Um amigo Ron… Um amigo…"

"-Vocês estão a ver aquele miúdo ali? O loiro? " –Os gémeos acenaram afirmativamente – "Ele não vos lembra alguém?"

"-Sim… Agora que falas nisso…"

"-Mas assim de repente não estou a ver quem…"

"-Eu já dei voltas e voltas e chego sempre à mesma parva conclusão… Mas não… A Ginny disse que era filho de um amigo… e ele não pode ter um filho desta idade…"

"-Perdemo-nos na tua complicada divagação…"

"-De quem é que estás a falar?"

Ignorando a pergunta do irmão aproximou-se das crianças que corriam sem parar.

"-Liam!" – Chamou fazendo o pequeno parar no mesmo instante. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e preparou-se para falar. –" A Ginny disse-me que eras filho de um amigo dela. Provavelmente eu também o conheço, como se chama o teu pai?"

"-Tem o mesmo nome que eu." – Respondeu simplesmente mantendo um sorriso na face. Ia ganhar o jogo.

"-Liam? William?"

"-Não."

"-Então?"

"-Alexander., como eu."

_"Alexander…Então não pode ser…"_

"-Alexander quê?"

"-Pai?" – Não ele não ia dizer àquele curioso o que ele queria saber. A Ginny tinha de lhe dar o prémio, e ele já sabia o que pedir.

"-Obrigado Liam."

Afastou-se do pequeno e juntou-se aos gémeos.

"-Não diz quem é o pai. Parece que vamos ter de dar Veritasseum ao miúdo…"

"-Nós podemos tratar disso…" – Sugeriu Fred.

"-Sim, inventamos novas pastilhas com efeito rápido…."

"-Deixem-se de ideias! Ninguém vai sequer aproximar-se do William."

"-Mas Gin…"

"-Diz-nos só quem é o pai!"

"-Não vou dizer! Ardam aí de curiosidade! Vocês não têm respeito… Ele é só uma criança! Veritasseum!"

"-Eu acho-o tão parecido com o…"

"-Meninos venham cortar o bolo!"

Aparatou no apartamento dela. Nem sinal.

"Talvez tenha vindo cedo de mais…" – Murmurou para si mesmo.

Olhou o relógio, marcava 20:20.

"-Ou talvez não…"

"-Quem é o rapazinho que trouxeste contigo Ginny?"

"-Promete que não contas ao Ron Mi, eu disse-lhe que era filho de um amigo."

"-E não é?"

"-Teoricamente não. O Liam é filho do Malfoy." – Respondeu em tom baixo.

"-Do Malfoy?"

"-Sim do Malfoy."

"-Mas o Liam tem cinco anos. Tens a certeza que ele é filho do Malfoy?"

"-E achas que eu andava com uma criança sem pedir autorização aos pais? Claro que o filho é dele. Aliás é a cara chapada dele, não há que enganar."

"-Mas eu não sabia que o Malfoy tinha um filho."

"-Nem tu nem ninguém. O Liam viveu algures com a mãe fora do país, só está sob a tutela do pai nestes dois últimos anos."

"-E quem é a mãe? O que lhe aconteceu?"

"-Não sei Mi, não lhe perguntei directamente. Afinal eu não tenho nada a ver com isso."

"-E como é que tu acabaste a passear com o filho do Malfoy?"

"-É uma longa história."

"-Sou toda ouvidos."

"-Gininha?" – Ouviu a sua mãe chamar antes que pudesse falar a Hermione.

"-Sim?"

"-Está alguém lá dentro para falar contigo."

"-Quem é?"

"-Acho melhor veres por ti própria. Está na sala."

_"Quem poderá ser?"_

"-Tu? Aqui?"

"-Caso não te lembres a criança que trouxeste contigo é o meu filho."

"-Mas nós tínhamos combinado às oito."

"-Exacto, às oito." – Disse constatando o óbvio.

Olhou o relógio no seu pulso, ao contrário do que esperava passava bem das oito. Eram quase dez.

"-Eu não sei o que dizer… Não foi de propósito… Nem dei conta…"

"-Pelo menos o teu sofá é confortável. Onde é que está o William?"

"-Está lá fora. Eu vou buscá-lo."

"-E eu vou contigo, não quero que ele se demore ainda mais."

"-Mas os meus…" – E antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Draco já estava no jardim - "…irmãos estão cá fora…"

Primeiro ninguém reparou nele, continuavam todos nas suas actividades, mas quando a ruiva chamou o pequeno William as atenções foram-se voltando a pouco e pouco para a estranha presença no jardim da Toca.

"-Vieste buscar-me?" – Perguntou pegando na mão do pai.

"-Sim, parece que tu e a Ginevra perderam as horas."

"-Eu e a Ginny fizemos um jogo. E eu ganhei."

"-Ganhastes?"

"-Ganhei, não ganhei Ginny?"

"-Olhando as caras deles… " – Comentou olhando em volta – "Acho que sim."

"-Boa! Agora quero o meu prémio."

"-E o que vai ser?"

Ele ergueu a mão direita, como se tivesse prestes a contar algo.

"-Quero que dês um beijinho deste tamanho "– Disse abrindo os braços à largura dos ombros – " ao pai, aqui, agora,.." – Enumerou, rindo-se antes de expor a ultima condição – "… e na boca! Não vale na cara!"

"-William Alexander Malfoy!"

"-Mas pai eu ganhei…"

"-Mas a Ginevra não é obrigada a fazer-te as vonta…"

A ruiva beijou-o, antes que ele terminasse a frase, antes que ela própria perdesse a coragem.

"-..des." – Terminou a frase, tomado de surpresa pela atitude da ruiva, em frente de toda a família.

"-Acho melhor vocês irem agora."

"-Xau Ginny."

"-Adeus Liam. Até outra altura Malfoy."

Suspirou quando os viu desaparecer à sua frente com um pop. Caminhou, de cabeça baixa, até ao assento mais próximo. Quando se deu conta estava rodeada pelos seus irmãos, cunhadas e pela sua mãe.

"-Ginevra o que vem a ser isto..?"

"-Tu estavas aos beijos com o Malfoy..?"

"-Ele é que é o pai do Liam…?"

"-O Harry está ao corrente desta situação…?"

"-Como é que te envolveste com o desgraçado do Malfoy…?"

"-Dá para parar com as perguntas?" – Disse, já farta do interrogatório.

"-Mas Gin…"

"-Mas nada! O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer só a mim me diz respeito!"

"-Mas e o Harry?"

"-O Harry tem o Quidditch, é tudo o que ele sempre quis. Eu vou indo…"

Abraçou a mãe e em seguida aparatou no seu apartamento.

Ouviu umas batidas na porta. Apertou mais o robe em toro do corpo e caminhou para abri-la.

"-Weasley…." – Começou um Blaise Zabini muito cansado, ofegante.

"-Zabini?"

"-Eu… eu preciso da tua ajuda…"

"-O que fazes aqui? Como sabes onde eu moro?"

"-O Liam explicou-me o caminho. Tive de vir a pé desde o Parque, tive de percorrer todos os prédios da redondeza…" – Continuava com dificuldade em respirar, cansado de mais para falar.

"-Entra."

O moreno entrou e sentou-se no sofá da ruiva, com a mão sobre o peito, tentando regular a respiração.

"-O Liam…"

"-O Que se passa com ele?"

"-Eu não sei… Ele começou a ficar muito quente e começou a queixar-se de frio. O Malfoy teve de viajar durante uns dias e não quis deixa-lo sozinho com os elfos, pediu-me para tomar conta dele… Mas eu não sei o que fazer… Eu não sei lidar com uma criança doente."

"-E porque recorreste a mim e não ao Medi-Bruxo?"

"-Porque o Liam está farto de chamar por ti. Tens de ajudar-me Weasley."

"-Eu volto já, vou só trocar de roupa."

"-Ginny…"

"-Olá Liam…" – Disse sorridente passando a mão na testa do pequeno.

Estava corado, a testa estava muito quente e ele tremia de frio. Estava a arder em febre.

"-Zabini, pede a um dos elfos para arranjar uma tina com agua fria e um pano. Pede-lhe também para arranjar uma poção contra a febre."

"-Volto já."

"-Vais ficar bom Liam. Amanhã já vamos poder andar de vassoura no jardim, o que achas?"

"-Com o pai?"

"-Sim, com o pai."

"-Ele demora muito?"

"-Podemos escrever-lhe um bilhete logo, o que achas?"

"-Pode ser."

Blaise não demorou muito a regressar, carregando numa das mãos a tina e na outra um pequeno frasco de vidro.

"-Obrigada."

Alcançou o pano e embebeu-o em água, colocando-o sobre a testa do loiro.

"-Vais sentir-te melhor. Agora toma isto."

"-sabe mal?" – perguntou abrindo o frasco fumegante."

"-Só um pouquinho. Mas assim que a tomares vais sentir menos frio. Se tomares tudo amanhã já estás bom."

Ele franziu o nariz engolindo o conteúdo do frasco.

"-Não presta!"

"-Pois não, mas faz-te ficar bom. Tens fome?"

"-Não." – Respondeu bocejando.

"-Então acho melhor dormires, quando acordares vais sentir-te melhor."

"-Vais ficar aqui?"

"-Sim, vou ficar até o teu pai chegar. Dorme bem." – Sussurrou retirando o pano molhado da testa do rapaz.

"-Já avisaste o Malfoy?" – Murmurou ao moreno que a observava.

"-Já. Não deve tardar muito para que chegue."

"-Óptimo."

"-E depois eu e o Tio Blaise estávamos a jogar à apanhada e eu ganhei!"

"-Ganhastes?"

"-Ganhei! Mas eu tava com frio e por isso parámos de jogar e fomos pra casa. O Tio Blaise disse pa eu ir pá cama porque eu estava a ficar doente. Então eu disse pa ele chamar a Ginny. Ele demorou um bocado mas depois a Ginny chegou e deu-me uma coisa pa beber que sabia muito mal!"

"-Deu?"

"-Deu e depois eu fui dormir e agora acordei e já estou bom!"

"-Consigo ver isso." – Disse vendo o filho sorridente à sua frente – "Já não sentes frio?"

"-Não o remédio da Ginny deixou-me bom. Ela disse que amanhã íamos andar de vassoura! Os três. Vamos?"

"-Se estiveres totalmente bom, talvez."

"-Vá lá pai! Eu já estou bom!"

"-Logo se vê. O que me dizes a tomar um bom banho, trocar de roupa e descer para o jantar? A Ginevra e o Blaise estão lá em baixo à tua espera."

"-Queria agradecer-te Ginevra." – Disse vendo o filho sentado à mesa da sala a escrevinhar num pedaço de pergaminho – "Por teres ajudado o Blaise."

"-Não foi nada, o Liam chamou por mim e eu vim."

"-Ainda assim, podias ter chamado um Medi-Bruxo e deixado tudo nas mãos dele, mas não, trataste do William e ficaste com ele até eu chegar. Obrigado."

"-De nada Malfoy."

"-Ora, não é justo, eu trato-te como Ginevra, seria de esperar que me tratasses por Draco e não por Malfoy."

"-Como queiras, Draco." – Estranhou pronunciar o nome dele, soava engraçado quando o dizia.

"-Perfeito."

Caíram num silêncio, não incomodo, um silêncio agradável, observando o pequeno Malfoy.

"-Não achas que está tarde William? Para quem estava doente até uma hora atrás tu pareces bastante enérgico."

"-Eu não tenho sono pai."

"-Mas já devias estar deitado."

"-Estou quase a acabar…" – Disse apontando para o pergaminho em que escrevia.

"-Tens dez minutos."

"-Malf… Draco, posso perguntar-te algo?"

"-Diz."

"-Porque é que o Liam está contigo?"

"-Porque ele é um Malfoy, vai herdar tudo quando for mais velho, tem de aprender a comportar-se como tal."

"-Mas e a mãe dele?"

"-Ele passou com ela os três primeiros anos de vida, o tempo que eu achei necessário. Agora ele vai estar sob o meu encargo até completar os 17 anos."

"-Mas a mãe dele não se opôs a ficar longe dele? Quem é ela afinal?"

"-Acabei!" – Anunciou Liam saltando da cadeira – "É pa ti Ginny." – Disse entregando-lhe o pergaminho.

Olhou o desenho feito pelo rapaz e não foi capaz de esconder a sua surpresa.

"-Quem são estes Liam?" – Perguntou ao rapazinho que se sentara ao seu lado.

"-Tu, eu e o pai."

"-Mas e o que faço eu de mãos dadas com o teu pai?"

"-Olha! Vocês são namorados!"

A ruiva olhou para Draco, que a encarava com um olhar estranho, e depois para o pequeno Liam, sorridente.

"-Liam, eu e o teu pai não somos namorados."

"-Mas vocês deram dois beijinhos!"

"-Porque tu pediste. Mas não vai voltar a acontecer, mesmo que voltes a pedi-lo."

"-Mas Ginny…"

"-William é hora de subires."

"-Eu não quero ir!"

"-William Alexander Malfoy, não me desafies. Vais subir imediatamente."

"-Sim pai. A Ginny pode vir comigo?"

"-Se prometeres deitar-te assim que subires."

"-Eu prometo."

"-Óptimo. Vamos subir." - Pegou na mão filho encaminhando-o até ao quarto.

Ajudou-o a vestir o pijama e aconchegou-o com as cobertas.

"-Vê se dormes. Até há pouco tempo atrás estavas doente, não te quero ver doente de novo, ok?" – O pequeno assentiu –" Óptimo. Não dês trabalho à Ginevra. Esta noite é só uma história rápida. Dorme bem." – Beijou a testa do filho e afastou-se encostando-se na ombreira da porta.

"-Que história queres ouvir hoje?"

"-A história da Rosa."

"-Outra vez?"

"-Sim ,por favor."

"-Tudo bem." – Sentou-se na cama ao lado dele e aconchegando-o melhor preparando-se para contar a história. "-_Era uma vez um príncipe…"_

_"-Que vivia num grande, grande castelo."_

"-Vais ajudar-me?" – Liam acenou – "Perfeito. _Certo dia o príncipe foi acordado por uma das suas muitas criadas, como de costume, mas naquela manhã a rapariga tinha algo a dizer-lhe."_

"--_Senhor. Senhor. Deixaram uma caixa à porta do castelo!"_

"-_O príncipe sentou-se logo na cama:_

_- E o que tenho eu a ver com isso? – Perguntou ele maldisposto. _

_-Mas senhor a caixa tem o seu nome nela. Príncipe William Malfoy."_

"- _-Então tragam a caixa – Mandou o príncipe._" – Narrou Liam entusiasmado com a história.

"-_Sentado na cama o príncipe aguardou impaciente pela chegada da caixa. O que seria? Quem a teria mandado? A criada entrou no quarto carregando uma pequena caixa de madeira._

_-Aqui está Senhor._

_O jovem Malfoy abriu a caixa, e olhou para o seu conteúdo._

_-O que vem a ser isto? – Perguntou irritado – Quem deixou a caixa?"._

"--_Eu não sei Senhor. A caixa foi deixada na porta do castelo. Não vimos quem foi."_

"- _O príncipe olhou para o que seguravam entre mãos. Segurava agora um pequeno vaso com um simples botão de rosa, ainda por florescer. Preso ao caule da bela flor estava um bilhete."_

"--_É uma rosa encantada. Trata bem dela ou sofrerás com a poderosa maldição!_"

"--_Rosa encantada? – Disse o príncipe chocado – Maldição poderosa? Quem foi o doido que aqui deixou isso? Leva esta rosa daqui! – Ordenou à criada._

_-Mas Senhor e se a maldição for verdade? Se fores amaldiçoado quem vai cuidar do nosso grande castelo e do nosso grande reino?"_

"-_-Deixa a rosa aí em cima que eu depois trato dela."_

"-_O que o Príncipe não sabia era que a rosa escondia um segredo. Era verdade que era encantada, as suas pétalas brilhantes guardavam um mistério maior do que ele podia imaginar."_

"-_O príncipe tratava da rosa todos os dias, com medo da maldição. Dava-lhe água, punha-a ao sol, dava-lhe atenção. Até que um dia a rosa começou a brilhar mais e mais._"

"-_Então as pétalas da linda e brilhante rosa foram abrindo, uma por uma, até que o jovem Malfoy pode finalmente observar a bela flor. Mas a surpresa do príncipe foi grande ao olhar a bela rosa com atenção. No centro da flor estava uma pequena pessoa, uma rapariga minúscula, deitada. Com cuidado, para não magoar a pequena rapariga, o jovem retirou-a de dentro da flor."_

"-_E depois a rapariga transformou-se numa princesa e viveram felizes para sempre."_

"-É isso Liam, resumidamente… Agora, acho que há alguém que devia dormir."

"-Ok. Amanhã vamos andar de vassoura?"

"-Vamos sim. Agora dorme bem." – Disse aconchegando-o ainda mais - " Boa noite."

"-Boa noite mã…" – Murmurou enrolando-se mais nos cobertores.

Ficou parada, sem saber o que dizer, Liam tinha acabado de trata-la por mãe. Então sorriu, eles estava cheio de sono e passara a tarde com febre, era natural que sentisse a falta da mãe, que já não via à dois anos.

Levantou-se e caminhou até à porta onde Draco ainda continuava encostado.

"-Bela história."

"-Era a que a minha mãe me costumava contar, todas as noites, para eu adormecer."

Parados no corredor, com as portas próximas fechadas, tudo era silencio.

"-Eu acho melhor ir."

"-Já é tarde, não vale a pena voltares para casa. Há muitos quartos nesta mansão, podes ocupar o que desejares. Além do mais o William espera ver-te amanhã cedo, é só juntares o útil ao agradável."

"-Na realidade já é tarde e eu prometi ao Liam que andaríamos de vassoura…"

Draco estalou os dedos e um elfo apareceu.

"-Prepara o quarto de hospedes ao lado do quarto do William."

"-É para já Sr. Malfoy."

"-Obrigada Draco."

"-Eu é que agradeço…"

E de novo o silencio se instalou entre eles, um silêncio relaxante.

"-Se precisares de alguma coisa durante a noite chamas um dos elfos com um estalar de dedos ou podes sempre interromper o meu sono no quarto em frente ao que vais ficar."

"-Sr. O quarto está pronto." – E com uma vénia o pequeno elfo desapareceu.

Draco acompanhou-a no curto trajecto efectuado.

"-Este é o quarto em que vais ficar." – Disse abrindo a porta de madeira clara.

Era semelhante ao de Liam, com um pouco menos de mobília e em tons azuis claro.

"-Há algum problema Ginevra?" – Perguntou vendo a cara de embaraçada dela.

"-Eu sei que está frio mas eu realmente não tenciono dormir vestida."

"-Espera um momento." – Draco saiu do quarto só para voltar segundos depois segurando o que tinha aspecto de ser uma camisa negra de homem.

"-Obrigada."

"-De nada."

"-Então… até amanhã."

"-Sim, até amanhã."

Draco caminhou até à porta e a ruiva caminhou atrás dele com o intuito de a fechar. Só não esperava que ele se voltasse, sem dar sinal de tal, para trás fazendo com que ela chocasse contra ele.

"-Desculpa." – Murmurou amparada pelos braços dele.

Ele não respondeu, ou pelo menos não de forma verbal. Beijou-a. Um beijo que começou por ser carinhoso, calmo, suave. Não se manteve muito tempo nesse ritmo calmo, antes que pudesse perceber a camisa negra tinha sido deixada, caída no chão, e o beijo deles era agora selvagem, necessitado.

As mãos dela percorriam os cabelos loiros, o pescoço e os ombros dele, numa tentativa de o trazer para mais perto.

Agiam por instinto, os gestos impensados, os toques imprevistos como se aquilo que faziam fosse algo por demais ansiado.

"-É errado…" – Murmurou quando os lábios dele deixaram os seus só para tocar a pele alva do seu pescoço.

"-É bom…" – Murmurou ele de volta sem se deixar distrair.

E naquele ponto eles estava certo, por mais errado que fosse não a poderia fazer sentir melhor. Era como se ele conhecesse todo o seu corpo de cor, como se tivesse conhecimento daquilo que mexia com ela os toques que a faziam tremer, como se ele já tivesse feito parte dela inúmeras vezes antes.

"-O Liam…"

"-Está a dormir."

"-No quarto ao lado…"

"-E não vai acordar tão cedo."

Suspirou resignada. Porque não haveria ela de se entregar aquele momento? Qual era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer?

O seu acordar foi lento, como estivesse a sonhar com algo demasiado bom para acordar. Abriu os olhos lentamente. Talvez se se voltasse e fechasse os olhos pudesse adormecer de novo. Mas a visão diante dos seus olhos despertou-a completamente.

Draco Malfoy jazia a seu lado, em tronco nu e aparentemente adormecido. O seu próprio corpo só coberto pela camisa negra do homem a seu lado lembrava-a que aquela não tinha sido uma noite como as outras.

"-Hum… Draco acorda!" – Chamou abanando-o levemente.

Ele mexeu-se, aproximou o seu corpo do dela mas não abriu os olhos.

"-Draco… Se o Liam acorda…"

"-Chama um elfo." – Respondeu ele com uma voz rouca puxando-a pela cintura.

"-Vá lá. Levanta-te!"

"-Só mais cinco minutos, por favor." – Murmurou contra os cabelos ruivos que se amontoavam sobre o seu ombro.

"-Mas se ele nos encontra aqui, juntos, o que lhe dizemos?"

Ele abriu os olhos e encarou-a.

"-Que somos namorados?" – Sugeriu com m sorriso que derreteu a ruiva.

E se ela tivesse prestado real atenção no seu corpo, que tremia incontrolavelmente por dentro, teria percebido que tinha acabado de se apaixonar pelo o homem que ainda à horas atrás tratava pelo sobrenome.

Olhou para a sua secretária, antes vazia mas desde que ela entrara naquela casa cheia de fotos. Eram fotos, de pessoas felizes, como a família Malfoy nunca tinha visto. Eram fotos dele, de William, fotos com caras sorridentes, divertidas, fotos dela.

"-Pai!" – Ouviu o chamar que interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

"-Sim William?"

Um rapaz loiro, de 15 anos e extremamente parecido com o pai tinha acabado de entrar pela porta do escritório com o braço direito esticado ao lado do seu corpo.

"-A Becca não quer deixar o meu braço."

Uma rapariguinha de, no máximo, três anos, ruiva, vestindo um vestido creme com pequenas laranjas estampadas, pendia do braço direito de Liam, como uma preguiça dum ramo duma árvore.

"-Rebeca Alexandra Weasley Malfoy. A menina não acha que é hora de largar o seu irmão e ir para a cama?" – Perguntou levantando-se do cadeirão que ocupava e segurando a ruivinha ao colo.

A pequena só riu apertando os braços em torno do pescoço do pai.

"-E o que é que estes três Malfoy estão a fazer trancados no escritório? Não estão a conspirar contra mim, pois não?" – Perguntou Ginevra entrando no escritório, envergando uma réplica do vestido da filha.

"-Não. O William apenas veio tentar livra-se da peste que não o largava." – Esclareceu fazendo cócegas na rapariguinha que segurava.

"-Isso é porque hoje é a vez dele de contar a história antes de dormir."

"-Lá vou eu de ter de repetir a mesma história. Essa moça aí só aceita duas das histórias do meu repertório."

"-E quais são elas?" – Perguntou Draco interessado.

"-Ou a história da Rosa, com final não resumido, ou com a Nossa história."

"-A Nossa história?"

"-Sim. A história em que um chato dum miúdo chamado William se fez de convidado para a mesa do restaurante da Ginny." - Disse beijando a face da ruiva – " E como seria de esperar a Becca adormece sempre quando eu chego à parte em que a mãe te beija no meio de todos aqueles Weasleys."

"-Então ela perde sempre a melhor parte." – Disse Ginny enquanto Draco passava a filha para o colo de William -" A parte em que o Harry e o Ron tentam matar o teu pai."

"-A parte em que o Potter-Testa-Rachada e o Weasley-Cabeça-de-Fósforo acabaram no chão, porque ninguém desafia um Malfoy e sai impune."

"-Nem nunca ouviu a história de como o pai ficou tão nervoso quando ela nasceu que se esqueceu de calçar os sapatos antes de ir para o hospital."

"-Claro que se não ouviu dessa história, também não sabe que a mãe dela tem um mal perder dos diabos e de cada vez que perde uma corrida de vassouras se encharca em bolo de chocolate para 'afogar as magoas'."

"-E então também não sabe que o pai dela… Onde é que estão os miúdos?" – Perguntou olhando em volta.

"-O que importa isso? O William foi adormecer a Rebeca e nós estamos sozinhos…"

"-Mas se eles precisarem de alguma coisa?"

"-Chamam um elfo."- Murmurou beijando o pescoço e os ombros dela.

"-Mas a Beca…"

"-Está com o William. Deixa de te preocupar ruiva."

Ela suspirou e entregou-se às sensações que ele lhe trazia.

"-Preocupas-te de mais ruiva… relaxa…"

O seu corpo tremeu sob o toque calmo dele.

Então ela sorriu, aquilo nunca aconteceria se William não se tivesse sentado na mesa dela à 10 anos atrás.

"-Tens razão… Preocupo-me de mais… Mas é porque não consigo viver sem vocês…" – Murmurou enquanto ele depositava beijos calmos sobre os seus ombros e pescoço.

"-É claro que não consegues…. Somos Malfoys, depois que experimentas não queres voltar atrás…"

"-Tão convencido que ele é…"

"-E foi por isso que casaste comigo."

"-Também…"

"-Também?" – Perguntou ele curioso parando de a beijar - " E porque mais te casaste comigo?"

"-Porque ale de seres um Malfoy és lindo, maravilhoso e mil vezes melhor que o Harry… em tudo."

"-Só mil vezes? Eu sou pelo menos um bilião de vezes melhor que o Potter!"

"-Um bilião, dois biliões, como queiras, é melhor ponto final."

"-Mas isso já era ponto assente Ginevra… O que achas de subir-mos e irmos para o quarto?"

"-Mas primeiro tenho de verificar a Beca e o Liam."

"-Tu não mudas nunca!"

"-Não vou mudar, tu gostas de mim assim."

"-E eu é que sou o convencido."

"-Eu sou uma boa aluna e ando a dormir com o professor. Não tinha como não aprender. Agora vamos ver os miúdos."

Suspirou, ela não ia mudar nunca.

**FIM**

**Rutinha, Beca essa é para vocês!**

_Kika Felton_

_9/09/05_


End file.
